


Just Works

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Porn Battle, Smutlet, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus, Abigail and Shawn form an unlikely but highly functional threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Works

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Shawn/Gus/Abigail, functional

When Abigail was a teenager, she never envisioned that she’d be cool with sharing her boyfriend with his best friend, she would have called you crazy; she, in fact, once called the idea of kissing anyone but her first boyfriend ‘grody’. )

That’s not exactly a credit to Shawn’s persuasiveness, but it’s a credit to Gus’ suave charm. Spending time with him made her want to be with him, want to kiss him, want him in their bed.

The threesome thing was her idea, but Shawn didn’t exactly resist it. He had to down six mai tais before he would consider broaching the subject with Gus, but when he did, his friend was game.

Gus needed to be persuaded gently – yes, he could sleep in the middle of the bed. No, they wouldn’t mock him for using an inhaler after a particularly aerobic encounter. Yes, there were ground rules that they should work out, but for now? The bliss should be enjoyed as it came.

“Literally,” Shawn offered, his eyes gleaming.

Abigail would never forget that first awkward-but-sweet time; Gus’ warm hands on her breasts and Shawn’s mouth between her legs, licking her clit; Gus deep-throating Shawn, Shawn inside of Abigail while she returned the favor on Gus; being held in place for a standing DP that left her a wet, shivering, sobbing mess (“Is this a good thing?” Shawn asked her, while Gus tried to talk her back to consciousness.). And occasionally, a finger went where it wasn’t supposed to be, and a tooth scraped something particularly sensitive. They didn’t have to be perfect, because they worked well together.

Two years later, in a king-size bed that was all theirs and rested in a loft apartment by the ocean. Gus grinned and took a hit from his inhaler as Shawn fixed his hair and Abigail prepared her lesson plan. She patted her growing stomach and grinned. Oh yes, everything would be just fine.

Because they just worked.


End file.
